It may be desirable to enable RT media communication between devices in a communication architecture. Devices in such an architecture may be required to be registered and re-register with the architecture on a periodic basis to ensure their continued presence in architecture and thus ability to participate in RT media communications with other devices in architecture. Periodic registration as required by such architecture may place an unacceptable burden on a device. Such burden may include unacceptable energy consumption where the device is operating on a limited energy source including a mobile device. The present invention provides a system and method to reduce this burden.